Would You Be Mine?
by Tabbyluna
Summary: Krankcase is beautiful. He is grace. So why is admitting my feelings for him so hard for me to do?


Krankcase is beautiful. He is smart, funny, and even when he was evil he had a gentleness about him. These are facts I have known about ever since the day I met him. Yet, somehow I never manage to tell him how I truly feel. Every time I try, my words only end up twisting into biting remarks and snarky comments. So my feelings for him are left unsaid, but the distance between us only grows wider every day.

Gah! I'm such an idiot! Why can I never tell my Krankcase how I really feel about him? How I long to gaze into his dreamy blue eyes, and cup my hands around his masterfully crafted face! How I wish he would take me out on a date, where we can do nothing but whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears! His charm, his grace. He just makes my heart race with excitement!

I have tried everything I could think of to confess my true emotions. From composing a love song, to cooking dinner. But... I can never play any soft sweet melody, befitting for a ballad about love. It's my harp, I swear. It just won't let me compose stuff like that! And when I tried to cook dinner that night, all I ended up doing was burning down the kitchen. Now Ghost Roaster and Lob-Star won't even let me step foot into it. From poems to flowers to birthday presents, none of my attempts to woo him have worked. Which means there is only one option left…

I stand behind a tree outside the Tech Labs. A giant burlap sack is in my hands, and I also have some quality rope on me. I have been studying Krankcase's routine for the past several weeks. It had not been easy; the life of a Skylander was far from routine. But finally, he has had no missions lately, and classes at the Academy stopped for the summer. That means he now spends most of his days in the Labs with his fellow Tech Skylanders. Around this time, when the sun sets, one of them would head out to get dinner for the rest. And if I calculated it correctly, today is Krankcase's turn.

Loud chatter came from the building, and I immediately position myself. A kidnapping is no easy feat. I should know, I staged plenty back in my days as an evil-doer. From behind the tree, I can see Krankcase walk out the door with many plastic lunch boxes in hand. He's so considerate! Always thinking about other people. And using reusable lunch boxes? That means he cares for the environment too!

But now is not the time to swoon over him. Now is the time for action. I watch him walk in the direction of the tree, his perfectly polished wooden legs working together in mechanical harmony. The evening sunset casts a shadow over him, framing his handsome features beautifully. I turn to focus on the sack and rope, and I take a deep breath. This will be the only chance I have to confess to him. Nothing else worked, so now I am doing this as my last resort. Since I am doing this in the name of love, surely it's justified? Once I bring him back to my room, where we will be alone, I know I will have everything I need to woo him over. So, I suck in a deep breath. I am doing this for love. This is fine.

The clicking sound of wood on a dirt path grew slightly louder, and I prepare myself. I loosen up the sack, and make sure the opening is big enough for Krankcase to fit in. All I need to do now is time myself. In a second, he'll be here. I need to be fast and swift, so that any calls for help won't be heard. It shouldn't be long until we'll be alone in my room. I can't be distracted. He's almost here. In three, two, one…

I lift the sack over his head, and manage to push him into it quickly. In a moment of panic, Krankcase attempts to kick me out of the way, but I easily deflect his attacks. I have sparred with him before; I am familiar with how he fights. With him securely in the sack, I tie it up and lift him over my shoulder. Though the sack keeps moving, and muffled noises keep coming out of it, I sprint as fast as I can. Werewolves are naturally rather fast, and there aren't many people in my way. There's no way anyone could have caught what I did. And there's no way anyone would suspect anything.

He's surprisingly heavy, but that doesn't matter to me. It only means that he had managed to build up muscle in his time with the Skylanders. Krankcase always had trouble building muscles, and I'm so proud that he finally managed to do it! I can't wait to see them. Once he sees what I have prepared for him in my room, I'm certain that he'll let me do whatever I want to him.

The run to the Academy housing was uneventful. Krankcase wasn't very compliant, with all that moving around he did. Now comes the tricky part. Moving through the housing block, back into my room. There may still be quite a few Skylanders in there, and dealing with any of them in my situation will lead to me being either annoyed or sent back to prison. Hopefully, most of them would have already gone out for dinner. And if anyone was behind that door, let it be one of the annoying but dumb ones, please. At the very least, I won't be sent back to Cloudcracker. All I need to do is endure some talkative idiot's rambles. That's easier than answering questions.

I open the door. "Hehe… hey there Wolfgang!"

A part of me is relieved that Trigger Happy seems to be the only one in the building. But another part of me is groaning in agony. Of all the annoying ones to be in the building, why did it have to be the most annoying one? "Hi." I grunt and push past him. If I'm quick, I don't have to put up with Trigger Happy for long.

"Watcha doing?" He looks up at me, waving around his giant golden guns like they're toys. Put those away before you shoot me or something! But I couldn't say that out loud to him. I need to remain inconspicuous.

"Nothing much. What are you doing here?" I wonder why Trig isn't with the rest of the Tech Skylanders in the Tech Labs. He's an unpredictable little arsehole, in my opinion. Maybe he was banned from entering them.

"Got boring after a while. I came here to try and find my lab coat and a wig, because I wanted to dress up like... a mad scientist!" He poses for dramatic effect here. I roll my eyes. "But I couldn't find my wigs. So I just spent the day hanging around here, because let's face it: what's the point of doing something if I can't look the part? And so- hey, anyways, what's up with that thing in the sack? It's been moving around since you arrived here."

Damn. Thankfully, I already thought of an excuse good enough for someone like him. "This is just a deer I caught while I was out hunting."

"Werewolves hunt?"

"Yeah, we do. Our sources of food include deer, rabbits, and other small mammals." I lean down to meet him eye to eye. Then I snarl. "Such as annoying, yapping, gremlins."

Trigger Happy continues to look me in the eye, smiling. His stupidly long tongue still sticking out of his open mouth. Jeez, nothing seems to faze this guy. "Cool! Hey, anyways, while you're here Wolfgang, why don't we head out for dinner together? Well, I know you don't really need to go to dinner, since you caught a deer and all. But still, I think it would be good if you had some decent cooked food in your stomach. You can't just live on raw meat and all. And hey, since you're banned from the kitchen, maybe you could ask Ghost Roaster or Lob-Star if they could cook your deer for you. I'm sure they'll be happy to blah blah blah blah…" Ancients, shut up!

I can see my room right up ahead. Trig is still blabbering on like the idiot he is. Now's my chance to lose him. And to do that, I flash a smile at him. I need to try to be sweet. I'm sure I can accomplish that. After all, I'm a pretty good actor. Plus, he's too stupid to recognise any unusual behaviour. I bet terrible actors could trick him into jumping off a cliff. "Well, Trig. It's been fun hearing from you. But I'm starving, and right now I gotta prep my deer, alright? Okay. Bye now." And before that annoying little gremlin can say anything else, I slam the door in his face. Finally, sweet privacy! I swear, every time that idiot talks, the number of brain cells in the world drops.

I try to place the sack down gently. It is a little hard to do that, considering Krankcase is still moving around inside. He'll stop moving soon. In fact, I think he'll want to stay still for what I want to show him. I slowly loosen the knot on the sack, and I pull the thing open.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Krankcase lifts his head out of the sack. "Wolfgang?" Before I can help him out, he climbs out himself and kicks it aside. His handsome face is twisted in a confused frown. Not the response I thought he would have. But if he would just turn around, I'm sure he will respond differently.

"Krankcase! Hey there!" I wave at him with a smile. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, his mouth just slightly open. His blue eyes look around my room, but he's not looking where I want him to! Darn it Kranky, just turn around!

"What am I doing in your room?" He folds his arms and looks at me again. My heart nearly skipped a beat when he did. Gasp! I love that look of his! His brows are furrowed, his snout is scrunched up! He's clearly deep in thought, how dreamy…

"Look, Krankcase, well, how do I put it…"

"Wolfgang, what in the Underworld is this?" He's gesturing at what I had wanted to show him. The project I had put my heart and soul into the past few weeks. I had spent months working on it, collecting photographs, blueprints, I even managed to get a lock of his hair. I used it to make the doll, which now sits as the centrepiece of my masterpiece. The best thing I ever made. A personal shrine, dedicated to my one true love. Krankcase.

"Do you like it, Kranky dear?" I smile for him. Surely he has to find me charming and attractive now.

"Do I like it? 'Kranky dear'!? Wolfgang, are you feeling alright?" Strange. He doesn't look happy. He doesn't look happy at all. I thought that showing him this shrine would definitely convince him to love me. Maybe I should have added more aphrodisiacs to this room. Scented candles, rose petals, all that jazz.

"O-of course I'm alright Kranky! Why wouldn't I be? You see, Kranky dear, I've always been meaning to tell you this, but I have never gotten the chance! Oh, how do I put it..."

And suddenly, all at once, my words came pouring out of my mouth. They came fast, years and years of unspoken attraction finally coming out. "Oh, you have always been the apple of my eye, Kranky! Ever since I laid my eyes on you, back when we worked under Golden Queen, you have always been the one for me! I love you, Kranky. I've loved you for years and years! I've never ever told anyone about this, least of all you, but this is the truth! I adore the way you smell like goo and motor oil! I adore the colour of your eyes, your hair and your skin! I adore your voice and the laugh that comes with it! Simply put Krankcase, I! Am! In! Love! With! YOU!"

A soft rat-tat-tatting sound came from the door. Shit, who was there?

"Wolfgang? I'm back with some dinner. They're serving dumplings tonight." I freeze when I see the doorknob move. Fuck, I forgot to lock the damn door. Within a second, the door opened up, and Trigger Happy trotted into the room, his stupid grin still occupying a good chunk of his face. "They're really good, and I saved you some big ones…"

And he trails off from there. Trigger Happy speechless, that can mean a few things. It usually means that things are about to get dangerous, or he's daydreaming about science, or he's thinking about what kind of costume he should wear. But in those cases he would wear a huge, goofy smile on his face. He likes doing those things. They made him happy, gleeful, maniacally so even. But now, his eyes are as big as dinner plates, and his huge tongue has retracted into his mouth. His smile is completely gone, disappeared without a trace from his face. The plate drops to the floor with a clatter and the dumplings splatter. He's no longer fidgeting or bouncing about.

When Trigger Happy gets like that - and I have only seen once previous instance of him acting like that - it means that something he never expected to happen has happened. And consequences were going to be dealt.


End file.
